


【圣诞贺文】Switch（我们该死的互换了）

by elvina_moqi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: 警告：坑爹，无肉，翻译腔字数：2114（+番外）





	【圣诞贺文】Switch（我们该死的互换了）

他从阿富汗的风沙与血色中醒来，未曾睁眼就被喉部撕裂般的疼痛逼得皱起了眉。  
  
鼻尖萦绕着熟悉的医院消毒水味，他按战时的习惯迅速默查了自己的伤势，四肢俱在，肋骨也没断，幸运的是居然连左边的肩伤都没有复发。  
  
回忆播放。自己胸前绑着的炸弹，Moriarty的尖声大笑，Sherlock银灰色的眼睛……Sherlock！他猛地睁开眼坐起身，满目的凉白刺的他眼球生疼。  
  
右边传来一声抽气，他转过头，只见Sarah正坐在另一张床边，惊讶地看着他，然后露出一个淡淡的笑容。  
  
“你醒了。” 她点了点头，就不再理会他，目光又转回到她面前的那个床位上。Sarah疏离的神色让John有些迷惑，他顺着她的目光看向那张病床上的人，然后便遭遇了此生以来最大的惊吓。  
  
病床上躺着的，是John Watson。   
  
 **WHAT THE FUCK**    
  
“John还没醒呢，”她轻声说着，好像生怕把床上的人惊醒，“医生说你们两个简直幸运到极点，从爆炸中活下来居然只有些擦伤。噢，”她皱了皱鼻子，“你哥哥真是夸张，非要安排两人间的病房……”   
  
此时John根本听不见Sarah在说什么，他正低头盯着自己硕长的手指，抬手摸着一头卷毛，内心独白全是 **OHMYGOD OHMYGOD FUCK FUCK FUCK** 。他的脑袋开始发晕。  
  
“……Sherlock， **Sherlock** ？”Sarah抬高的声音让John从恐慌的自我空间中脱离出来，他抬头看向神色疑惑的Sarah，但还没等他说话，旁边病床上的人就哼了一声，缓缓睁开了眼睛。  
  
“Jo……hn……”他嘶哑的声音与其说是说出声，不如说只是摆出了口型。John屏住了呼吸。  
  
蓝色的眼睛迷蒙了几秒，迅速恢复了锐利和冷静，他眨了眨眼，偏头看见了Sarah关切的笑容，紧紧皱起了眉。“ **你** 怎么在这儿？”话一出口他便愣住了。  
  
Sarah像是没听出来那语气中的不对劲儿，热切地站起身说：“既然都醒了，我去给你们倒杯水。马上回来。”她弯下腰爱怜地吻了吻躺着的人的金发，起身离开了病房。  
  
“咳，”John咳嗽了一声，Sherlock迅速转过头看向他，眼睛瞬间瞪大。John尴尬地咧嘴笑了笑，怀疑自己这么做是不是正确，因为Sherlock的（John的）眼睛就要被瞪出眼眶了。  
  
“我……你……我们……”John第一次看到Sherlock这么语无伦次（而且是用他的脸，噢，他脸上原来就有这么多皱纹吗）。震惊、了然、兴奋、狂热。John一个一个辨识着掠过Sherlock脸上（John的，Sherlock的脸现在是John的，他不知还要提醒自己多久，也许是一辈子？）的表情，脊椎骨泛起一股战栗。  
  
NO。  
  
“你 **想都别想** 。”John冲口而出，然后被原属于眼前人的低沉嗓音吓了一跳。  
  
“但是，John！这真是太迷人了！我们的身体互换了！”  
  
“天哪——你能别说出来么？”John叹着气捏了捏鼻梁，噢，该死， **Sherlock的** 鼻梁。  
  
——————————————————  
  
做完检查后两人当天就被批准出院，回到了贝克街的公寓。  
  
在医院里见到Mycroft时虽然两人竭力装作一切正常，（John甚至还问候了他的牙齿和体重！）但John还是从他打量两人的神色上怀疑Mycroft已经知道发生什么了。Mycroft **总是** 什么都知道。  
  
据说Moriarty被炸成了渣渣，想起他临死前惊讶的名画表情让Sherlock和John咯咯笑了十几分钟，当时多亏John把Sherlock扑进了泳池里，两人这才逃过一劫，如果 **交换灵魂** 不算更大的劫数的话。  
  
John一辈子都没见过自己的眼睛这么发亮过，他敢打赌Sherlock已经构思了超过一百种在他身上的实验了。  
  
上帝啊救救我。  
  
John叹了口气，径自走到厨房弄茶，他可以等等再应付Sherlock。位于头顶的橱柜现在跟眼睛平行，茶包可以直接取出来而用不着拿下整盒，高个子什么的最讨厌了！  
  
避无可避，十五分钟后John端着两杯茶走进起居室。Sherlock正用熟悉的姿势蜷缩在长沙发上，金发底下压着米字旗抱枕，嗯呣，他看起来别扭极了，这毕竟是John的身体，而John发誓自己从不曾摆出这么不得体的姿势。  
  
“那么，”John放下马克杯，一屁股坐在他的皮沙发上，伸展开他现在笔直的长腿。“我们接下来要怎么做？”  
  
Sherlock从喉咙深处咕噜了一声，一动不动。哦天哪，John要被自己嗓子发出的诡异声音逼疯了。他咽了口唾沫。  
  
“Sherlock Holmes，如果你还在打我身体的主意（这话听起来太不对劲了），我劝你最好停下，把你天才的大脑用在怎么让我们换回身体的问题上。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“为什么你要换回你的身体？”  
  
“为什……我 **当然** 要换回我的身体！因为那他妈的是 **我** 的身体！它 **属于** 我！”John加重语气爆粗口，恶狠狠地瞪着Sherlock的（John的）脊梁骨。  
  
“但是，”Sherlock灵巧地转过身坐起来，“我的左肩膀现在还在隐隐作痛，而且承认吧你嫉妒高个子，我的身体比你年轻，没有伤疤，比你健康，也许有些营养不良但没什么大碍，” 他志得意满地笑着，最后加了一句。“还没有小肚腩。”  
  
够了，这真的够了。在泳池那晚发酵变化了的感情加上被拆穿的羞恼催化了John的行动。他眯起了他（原属于Sherlock的）灰蓝色的眼睛。  
  
下一秒，他一个饿虎扑食把Sherlock压在身下，修长有力的四肢狠狠钳住对方的，在习惯了长手长脚之后他的格斗技巧真是有效率多了。他喘着气，表情狰狞地看着Sherlock惊慌的蓝色眼睛（噢这真是太诡异了）假笑了一下，“那么让我用你 **没有小肚腩** 的身体来惩罚你吧。”  
  
  
END  
  
  
 **博客梗番外：**    
  
披着黑发侦探外皮的医生二指禅敲着博文。  
  
题目： _我们互换了，对。_    
  
正文：  
  
 _上星期泳池边的爆炸想必大家都还记忆犹新，我和夏洛克奇迹般的活了下来，莫里亚提被炸成了渣渣，你们真该看看他脸上最后那个表情。_  
  
除了弹片造成的擦伤，我和我的室友并无大碍……基本上。  
  
除了发现我俩灵魂互换了。  
  
顺便一提，夏洛克的手指长到天怨人怒，于是我就得空在浴室里好好利用了十几分钟。  
  
划去以上一句。  
  
我们他妈的灵魂互换了！ 该死！  
  
番外End


End file.
